1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gymnastic machine, and more particularly to a treadmill with an elevating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a treadmill is classified into two types, namely fixed table and adjustable table. The fixed table treadmill has a table with a constant slope and the adjustable table treadmill can adjust the slope of the table. The adjustable table treadmill usually is provided with a control apparatus to be manipulative to change the slope of the table. There are many designs for the control apparatus, most of them have a linkage connecting a driving device and the table for the elevating function. The angle of the table to be changed is limited by the length of the linkage and the position of the fulcrum, such that the conventional treadmill only has a smaller range of adjustable slope.